¡Sácalo!
by Anniih
Summary: Porque cuando lo metes, hay que ser cuidadoso para no lamentar algo peor. Entonces, Alfred mete un dedo, pero no alcanza, y a Arthur le duele un poco. *USAxUK*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Si la hay. Tengan cuidado con sus mentes, les puede jugar una mala pasada porque tiene contenido lime.

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

* * *

**¡Sácalo!**

Arthur suda, suda más de lo había sudado anteriormente al tener intimidad con Alfred. Le tiemblan las piernas al tenerlas abiertas. No puede creer que pasara por lo mismo, referente al sentir una vez más algo entrar por su cuerpo, porque nunca ha pasado por esto. ¡Jamás! Esto es realmente vergonzoso para su integridad. Tuvo que comerse el orgullo para no lamentar algo peor en su cuerpo y agregando la insistencia del menor. Pero eso no es lo peor. Gime frunciendo el ceño sin cerrar los ojos. Por él se excitaría otra vez si no estuviera en esta situación mirando a Alfred desnudo entremedio de sus piernas mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando a la nada estando concentrado.

Es…demasiado vergonzoso si no están haciendo el amor, porque cuando lo están… ¡No entrará en detalles como, el que se calienta más es él! ¡Todo por culpa de ese idiota gordo estadounidense! ¡Le advirtió desde el principio! Ahora ven las consecuencias.

Siente como entra y le duele un poco aunque esté acostumbrado. Se aferra a los lados de las sabanas, arrugándolas sin salir de su posición de estar sentando con las piernas abiertas teniendo a la exclusiva vista al menor.

―Argh…A-Alfred…_bloody hell_…apúrate y se más cuidadoso.

― ¿Y crees que no lo hago? Intento ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Pero es que…es muy difícil encontrarlo. ―es difícil como dijo Estados Unidos. Es como si buscara una aguja en un pajar, pero no se parece nada a un pajar. Vuelve a meter el dedo.

―No me gusta estar así. ―habla y gime entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la invasión en su entrada.

―A mí tampoco. No queda de otra manera…aunque…está la del perrito. ―propone surcando los labios con debilidad sin dejar sus movimientos con el dedo.

―No…esa menos. Prefiero así. ―no sabe cómo, pero intenta contestar olvidando por lo que está pasando. Ni loco se pone en cuatro para mostrarle toda su alma –cosa que ya hizo hace mucho– solo para _eso_. Viendo el lado positivo de la posición en cuatro, no verá el rostro de Alfred… En realidad prefiere tal y como está aguantando el dolor.

―No puedo encontrarlo. ―maldice metiendo más.

―Mejor lo hago por mí mismo. ―lo dice porque sí para terminar luego con esto, además que él conoce su cuerpo para seguir buscando.

― ¡No! ―exclama enseguida sacando el dedo― Yo lo haré, yo soy el responsable por lo que estás pasando Arthur. Soy el héroe…tengo que salvarte. ―entristece un poco las cejas con tratar de cautivar al inglés. Él da un suspiro aceptando a que siga. Entonces una vez más, Alfred introduce el dedo en la entrada del mayor.

―Ugh… ―gruñe cerrando los ojos. Se siente un poco de ardor a pesar de tener su cavidad húmeda. Ni siquiera alcanzó a secarse luego del acto sexual, ni tiempo tuvo cuando se dieron cuenta del accidente.

―Creo que… ―pronuncia. Siente algo en su dedo, espera que lo haya encontrado.

― ¡Duele! ¡Duele imbécil! ¡No lo metas tanto! ―reclama moviendo las piernas.

― ¡No te muevas o no podré seguir! ―le contesta calmándolo― Arthur… ―suspira agotado― Voy a tener que meterlo, ya que lo toqué y está bien adentro.

―_Shit._ Hazlo. Ya no importa que me duela, solo quiero que lo saques. _¿Okey?_

―_Okey_. Pero…voy a tener que meter un segundo dedo, para sacarlo.

―Bien, entonces hazlo de una vez. ―acierta preparándose sobre la cama. Abre más las piernas dejando el paso libre para que el menor introduzca el dedo. Siente como entra. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior no de una manera gustosa, aguantando el leve dolor.

―Meteré el segundo ―avisa, no quiere sorprenderlo. Inglaterra únicamente confirma estar preparado con un "Ujum~". Entra el segundo dedo haciendo lentos giros en la cavidad húmeda buscando lo que busca. Lo encuentra con las yemas de sus dedos. Sonríe―. Lo encontré.

―Ahora sácalo maldita sea. ―exige al instante. Empuña otra vez contra las sabanas. Abre los ojos bajando la cabeza confirmando si el norteamericano está haciendo todo bien.

― ¡Listo! ¡Lo saqué! Lo tenías bien adentro. ―dijo divertido sosteniendo aquello encontrado en sus manos.

―_Shut up_ ―lo calla tomando una posición más cómoda, por lo menos cerrar las piernas o su intimidad. Se sienta de piernas cruzadas mirando la cosa que tenía adentro―. Ahora sabes que debes comprar de otra marca. ―mira al americano.

―Solo pasó una vez, no es necesario comprar de otra marca. ―para él no es necesario, claro como no sintió lo que sintió Inglaterra hace unos segundos atrás…

― ¡¿No quiero pasar por esto otra vez? ―le grita.

―_Okey, okey_, tranquilo. ―dice sencillo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Todo esto es por tu culpa ―le espeta algo exasperado―. Lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero esa cosa atascada en mi trasero. ―señala a la cosa que sostiene Estados Unidos en la mano.

―No es toda mi culpa. ―se defiende.

― ¿A no? Te lo colocaste mal. ―enseguida contrarresta.

―Pero también tienes la culpa Arthur ―seguramente la discusión se va a largar si siguen así viendo de quién es la culpa―. Cuando hacías fricción contra mi "amiguito"; que en verdad duele; hizo que se saliera.

― ¿Sabes? Da igual. Lo único que te pido que no le compres más condones a Iván. ―la verdad no quiere que siga comprándole al ruso, quien sabe, y está seguro que vienen maldecidos hacia su persona y… ¡¿Por qué mierda le compra al ruso si se llevan mal? ¡Es un idiota!

―Como digas. ―acepta así como así. Mañana tendrá que hablar con Rusia sobre no comprarle más condones y piensa seriamente que vienen maldecidos. Por cosas del destino la pareja piensa igual, pero no lo saben.

Guardan silencio por unos segundos donde el europeo se da cuenta que Alfred sigue sosteniendo el preservativo usado.

―Desase de esa cosa, ya está usado. ―dice al fin con cierta repugnancia observando el semen dentro del látex.

Alfred reacciona y mira lo que tiene en la mano. Oh, se da cuenta que aún no lo ha votado. Suelta una risilla decidido amarrar el orificio para que no escape su líquido heroico, porque todo lo de su cuerpo es heroico. Luego se levanta a votar el condón al basurero del baño, y regresa al cuarto sentándose frente al británico.

― ¿Lo quieres hacer otra vez? ―pregunta sin escrúpulos.

―… ¿Estás enfermo? ―no se lo cree llegando a sonrojarse un poco― Acabo de tener un preservativo atascado en mí trasero, ¿y quieres hacerlo otra vez? Sentir tu dedo buscando esa cosa, no fue nada placentero. ―para nada, nada placentero.

―No vas a quedar embarazado. ―es como lógico, ni que su semen y espermatozoides fuesen tan potentes para ser analizados en un laboratorio, y preguntarse cómo demonios embarazó a un hombre causando una revolución sobre todo entre sus países.

―Hay que prevenir otras cosas, imbécil. ―tiene razón.

―Bien…entonces…voy a comprar más, de los buenos ―Alfred se pone de pie buscando sus prendas, primero se pone la ropa interior, seguido del pantalón mientras Arthur solo lo ve―. Veré si Ludwig tiene alguno que me dé. ―ahora va por la camiseta y zapatillas.

―Em…el mío es mucho mejor ―informa desviando la mirada, es que pasar por el accidente y hablar de condones no es algo de todos los días y noches, tal vez hablar de condenes sí, pero no lo otro, para nada. Regresa la vista hacia el menor―…ya sabes…el…Durex*.

―De acuerdo. No tardaré ―estando listo revisa su billetera teniendo el dinero. Luego se inclina a besar los labios del inglés quien yace todavía desnudo y se aleja a la puerta―. ¡Me esperas! ―y se va a comprar los mejores condones del mundo hechos en el Reino Unido.

Inglaterra se mira y no puede quedarse así mientras lo espera. Busca una camiseta, se la coloca y se acuesta bajo las sabanas. Se le olvidó los calzoncillos. Eso no importa mucho, de todas formas se los tendrá que quitar para comenzar otra vez. Ojala no pase por lo mismo.

―Idiota. ―murmura mirando al techo. Si vuelve a pasar, lo va a castrar con magia. Sin embargo no se asustará si el idiota americano llega con sus preservativos que le dijo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué? Al principio pensé hacerlo en partir en doble sentido, pero no me convenció, y tuve esta linda idea. Pobre Arthur, a Alfred se le quedó el condón adentro y tuvo que sacarlo. Me divertí escribiéndolo con solo imaginarme la cara del inglés combinada con vergüenza y placer (?). Lo del condón de Rusia solo me acordé de un capítulo de Hetalia, y…así que le di la idea de que esos condones vienen maldecidos xD

Ojala Alfred encuentre los que dijo Arthur y de pasada juguetitos eróticos.

*Condones Durex: La marca Durex es usada para varios productos en todo el mundo. Principalmente, Durex es el nombre de una gama de preservativos hechos en la multinacional SSL International, que se encuentra en el Reino Unido. (¡Arthur sexoso, yo lo sabía! Condenado bastardo sexual.)

Bien…creo que fue un fic muy educativio.

Em…esop.

Saludines! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**O a Alfred se le quedará otra vez el condón en el trasero de Arthur**

**xD**

**¡Usen condón! *te apunta con el dedo* (?)**


End file.
